Love in a hopeless place
by FinnickandAnnie10218
Summary: This is how Finnick and Annie met and their lives together. There is going to be a big twist for what happens in catching fire. This is going to be like a book. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting on the beach waiting for my friends. Today is reaping and I feel its best if we are all here for each other, especially because we are eligible to be picked.

I have four friends. Dylan, Leo, Tray, and April. Dylan is 17, Leo and Tray are 16 along with me, and April is 13. i don't have any friends outside of them and they don't have any other friends either. I think its because people think we're weird. I wait for another 10 minutes and finally they get here.

"Hey." I say. "Hi." april says giving me a hug. April is almost as tall as me. She used to be short and have no figure but now she's getting very tall. I've kind of wanted to look like her. She has bronze hair, very tan skin, and Sea green eyes. You might actually mistake her as Finnick Odair's sister if she hadn't told you otherwise. She tells me that I'm beautiful And I guess that I am being a little insecure. I have chocolate brown hair, not too tan skin, and sea green eyes. sea green eyes are pretty common in district 4.

We just sit for a while. When its time to leave we all get up and hug. I'm fighting the tears but they come. When I look at April her eyes are flooding with tears. I hug her tightly and give her a kiss on the forehead. we all leave. When I get home I take a bath.

once I'm finished I put on a white dress. I slip on some white flats and split a piece of bread with my little brother, Jonathan. Luckily he's not eligible for the reaping. When my dad comes to the kitchen he eats a bread roll. After around half an hour we we get there I get my finger pricked and stand in the 16 year old girl area. I wait for a little longer.

finally Lashandra, our district escort comes up on stage. She has dark skin and brown hair that transitions to blonde. Her face has little makeup. She's wearing a black high low dress with a floral design on the skirt with black five inch heels.

i like her better than other escorts. She seems real. She speaks without a Capitol accent. "Welcome, today we are going to pick two tributes to represent our district for the 70th annual Hunger Games. First the girls." Lashandra digs her hand into the reaping bowl. She picks out nape ice of paper and unfolds it. "Annie Cresta." Her name booms out through the microphone.

I don't move. I stand there with wide eyes threatening with flood with tears any moment. Peacekeepers grab my arms and drag me to the stage. As they drag me my shoes make a scratchy noise. They push me up the stairs but I fall in the middle of the stairs. I let a tear escape from my eye and heave myself up and walk up the stairs. I stand next to Lashandra as she asks for volunteers. Nobody volunteers. I can tell April was about to but I shook my head at her. Lashandra picks a boy. "Bryce Wilson." she says. a tall muscular body walks up. We shake hands and are escorted to to the justice building.

while I sit in a room alone I let out all the tears. Suddenly my little brother and dad come in. I run to them for a hug. They're both crying. Jonathan, while I'm gone hang out with Dylan, Leo, Tray, and April. They'll keep you company." I tell my little brother. "Dad, don't stop working. Act like its a normal day." I say. Soon they have to Leave. When they have to leave I hug them and I'm left crying. Soon Dylan, Leo, and Tray come in. We hug. I let more and more tears spill out.

"you have to come out." Leo says. "We all know I won-" I'm cut off by Dylan. "Yes you will." He says with tears spilling down his cheeks. I hug him. "If I don't make it I have a note under my pillow at my house. Read it ok?" I ask. "Ok." Dylan says crying. When they have to leave give them one last hug.

April is the last to come in. Her eyes are red and puffy and tears spill down her cheeks like a waterfall. I hug her tightly. "Your like a sister to me, you know that?" I ask. She nods her head. "I just wanted to let you know that I cared." I say hugging her and crying as much as she did. When she has to leave she resists. The peacekeepers have to drag her away.i run after her and hug her one last time. It's a tight Hug. I kiss her on the forehead and whisper I love you. She's practically family. She walks away crying loudly in her sister, Daisy's arms. I walk back in the room and cry.


	2. The Train

**Authors note: If you want me to make Finnick POVs please put it in the reviews.**

After what seems like ages two peacekeepers grab me and throw me into a car. Lashandra is waiting for us. I shake her hand. "Annie." I say. "Lashandra." She says. After that there is no more talking.

we finally get to the train station. When I get in the train I stop and my jay drops. Plush seats are placed around mahogany tables, gold designs are all over the walls, and the food. There's tables of fancy foods That I've never heard of before.

"Nice isn't it?" A voice says. I turn to find that Finnick said it. I remember the first time I actually say Finnick in person other than the reaping. I was 12 and he was 15. I was sitting on the dock and he and his friend were walking along it not noticing me. I freaked out because I had a crush on him and jumped in the water hiding under the dock. After I heard him say who's there but I didn't answer. I hid under the dock until sunset. Finally when he left I went back home.

I nod my head at Finnick. i sit across from Finnick not making eye contact. i think he notices but he doesn't say anything.

"Umm, where's my room?" I ask. "I'll show it to you." Finnick says. He walks me to my room. He leans in for a kiss but before he can kiss me I silently open my door and slip in my room. Finnick doesn't notice and leans in so far he falls over. I burst out laughing. I fall on the floor holding my stomach and my face is tomato red.

I get up. "I know you for 10 minutes and you try to kiss me?" I say crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, yeah. Most girls don't move away though." He says with a smile. "Well bye." I say. "See you at dinner in an hour." He says. "Okay." I say. I close the door. I look at my room. It's twice the size of my room back home. "Whoa." I say. It has a soft bed with silk covers and mahogany dressers and a large closet filled with clothes. I go into my own private bathroom. I strip down and step into the shower.

I look at all the buttons. I press the first one I see and it shots cold water on my ribs. "Ahh." I scream. More cold water hits me and I start cursing loudly. Suddenly the water turns steaming hot. I scream and curse even more. I press a bunch of random buttons that shoot soap into my eyes. Eventually I fall on the bathroom floor and bang my head loudly.

i hear my bedroom door open then the bathroom door. "Who is coming oi to the bathroom?" I scream angrily. "It's just me." Finnick says. "Don't even think about opening this shower door!" I scream. Finnick does just what I told him not to do. He opens the door turns off the water covers me in a towel and carrier me to my bed. He lays me down there shivering.

Smooth Annie real smooth. Finnnick Odair has to help you with a shower. I wipe my eyes on my towel. I soon don't feel a burning in my eyes and my vision isn't blurry. "What the heck, Finnick!? I told you not to do that!" I scream.


	3. The Capitol

"You could've gotten hurt." Finnick says calmly. "I would rather die than you see me naked!" I scream. "I doubt that." Finnick says with a smirk. "Get out or I'm going to kick your sorry butt" I say. Finnick leaves and shuts the door.

I go to the dresser with a massive headache. I pick out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I slip on a pair of fuzzy slippers and go to the dining car. Everyone just stares at me. "What?" I ask a little annoyed. "Sweetie, you've got a bruise on your cheek." Mags says. "The shower." I say. "Oh, well we can get you some medicine for that." Finnick says. "Umm, no thanks, id rather it heal by itself." I say.

We start eating. I eat steak and potatoes and for desert a piece of chocolate cake. I think I ate to much because soon after dinner I run to the bathroom and throw up. "Too much to eat." Finnick says. I glare at him. I decide to watch the reapings and everyone comes along. The District 1 and 2 tributes are large, strong, and tall. District 3 is average people, the district 7 female is pretty tall and looks strong, and the district 12 tributes look pretty strong.

I don't think I'm going to join the career pack. I don't think they would even let me in. "I'm going to my room." I say. "I'll take you." Finnick says. "No thanks." I say leaving. When I get to my room I go to the bathroom. I see that there's a note. "I hear you're having a little trouble twitch the shower. Here are some directions." Is what it says. I find directions as to what each button is. I turn it over and roll my eyes And laugh.

I look at the directions. I get in the shower. I press the second button on the top row. It gives hot water but not to hot. I wash and condition my hair. After I'm finished with my shower I dry off with a different button and then it sprays ocean breeze perfume on me. I change into a pair of silk pajamas that was lying on my bed.

I crawl under the silk covers and fall asleep.

I'm running through the woods from something. I hear growls behind me and I scream and cry for help. Nobody is there to save me. I stop and turn around. I see that its a mutation. I hold my ground. Suddenly I see someone familiar jump out from the woods. Finnick. The mutation comes at Finnick and is about to kill him.

"Finnick!" I scream. Tears start falling down my cheeks. I bury my head in my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. Someone comes bursting in. "Annie!" I hear a familiar voice whisper yell. I bring my head up out of my knees at the familiar voice. I see at hat it's Finnick. "What happened? Why'd you call my name?" Finnick asks. "Nothing, just a bad dream." I say through sobs.

Finnick wraps his arm around me hugging me. "So you've been dreaming about me? He says with a smirk. "Yeah, maybe but, its not like I can control my dreams." I say laughing. "Sure." Finnick says in a doubted voice. I playfully hit him on the head.

"What was your dream about?" Finnick asks. It takes a minute for me to tell him. I take a deep breath. "Well, I was running through the woods and I heard growls behind me. I decided to stop running and turn around. It turns out it was a mutation. You jumped out of the woods and the mutation was about to kill you then I woke up." I say trying not to cry. Finnick hugs me again. "We'll get some sleep. We've got a big big big day tomorrow!" Finnick says in a Capitol accent. I laugh. Finnick does something unexpected. He kisses me on the head. I blush and I don't think he sees because of how dark it was.

"good night." I say. "Good night." Finnick says as he leaves. He shuts the door behind him. i can't really sleep the rest of the night afraid that the nightmares will come back. I go to the dining car hungry because I vomited all of my dinner. I go searching through the pantries and the fridge. I settle on some crackers since there isn't that much food right now. I sit at the table and eat some crackers.

I hear someone come in. Bryce. "Hey." I say. "Can't sleep?" He asks. I nod my head. "too much on my mind." I say. "I know how you feel." He says. He sits across from me and I hand him a cracker. "Look the sunrise!" Bryce says excitedly. "Have you ever seen a sunrise?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "No, I always slept too late." Bryce says. "Let's watch it." I say. We both grab chairs and sit by the large window. "Beautiful." Bryce says. "Just like you." I turn my head to find Finnick pointing at me. I blush.

Bryce looks at Finnick. "Hey." I say. "Hey." Finnick says. "We'll be at the Capitol soon." Finnick says. "Cool." I say. We all watch the rest of the sunset. "So how was your sleep?" Finnick asks. "Ok." Bryce says. "Not so good." I say. Soon breakfast is being piled on the table. Toast, jam, butter, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and more.

i dig in. This time I make sure to eat in moderation. After breakfast we talk about the Capitol. "When we get there you will be in a pretty awkward situation but no matter what don't complain and stay calm." Finnick says. "Ok." I say Lashandra and Mags come in. I go to a car where there are some couch seats, a coffee table, and a TV. I sit down. I don't know why but I throw a pillow at Finnick. "Why'd you do that?" Finnick asks. "Well, they are called throw pillows aren't they?" I ask trying not to laugh. Finnick throws a pillow at me and before I know it we are in a pillow fight. "Ohhhhh. Pillow fight!" Lashandra says joining in. We are laughing and Bryce and Mags join in. "Hahahahaha you can't catch me." I yell like a child.

I start running around the room giggling and sticking my tongue out at everyone. Suddenly in being slung over Finnick's shoulder. "Let go! Let go!" I yell gigglingig hitting, and punching him. By now my face is red. Partially from blushing and partially from laughing. Finnick eventually let's me down. I try to run but everyone pins me down. "Why are you all suddenly against me?" I laugh. "We don't know, but its fun." Finnick says. Everyone throws their pillows at me. I grab the pillows and throw them at everyone. We go into our pillow fight again. Soon we are at the Capitol but we don't stop.

Eventually we have to leave. "This isn't over Odair." I say. When we leave I notice I'm in my pajamas. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameras flash all around me. Someone puts their hand on the small of my back. Finnick. We walk into a large building and I'm instantly whisked away. 3 people which I'm guessing is my prep team tell me to strip down. Remembering what Finnick said about complaining I did as they told me. I sat on a medal cold table naked and it wasn't very comfortable. They started my hosing me down. After hosing me down they waxed my body of any hair. Every time they yanked they apologized. They plucked my eyebrows. They cut my hair so there were no split ends or anything like that. After 3 hours of this, they finally finished. They took me to a room where my stylist would come to meet me.

I wasn't aloud to wear anything. I sat for a few minutes until my stylist came in. "Hello, my name is Tyra!" The woman said. I already liked her. She dark skin, brown eyes, brown eyes, was very outgoing, and didn't speak in that silly Capitol accent.

"Annie, Annie ." I said as I shook her hand. "So, Annie what I'm going to do is a little different than the other years. For your costume its going to be a little more typical. I'm going to give you a dress that's blue and all and your hair is giving to be put in a fishtail braid. That's all I'm going to tell you for now. The rest is a surprise." Tyra says "ok." I say.

"close your eyes." Tyra says. I close my eyes. While they work on my they feed me food. I think my prep team is working on my hair and makeup because I can feel more than 2 hands working on me right now. I can feel hinges being put on my face and yanks on my hair. Finally after a couple of hours they help me into my dress and shoes. After I'm in them I open my eyes. I look stunning. If that even is me. I don't recognize this person. Her hair is braided down her back, her eyes have eyeliner and her lips have pink lipstick, her dress is a short cocktail dress and is sparkly and blue and green, and her shoes look kind of like her dress. This isn't me.

I hug Tyra. "Thank you." I say. Once thats finished Tyra says that we should show Finnick. I don't know why but I don't complain. She takes me down the hall and hides me behind her. "And now, Annie Cresta!" Tyra says excitedly. "Please don't do that." I say. "Alright." Tyra says reluctantly. I step out from behind her. "Wow." Finnick says. I start blushing. We leave and the chariot parade is about to start. "Smile and blow kisses." Finnick says. I nod my head and get in the chariot.

It starts to move. Soon we are shown to all of Panem. The crowned goes wild. They cheer and throw jewels, roses, and all sorts of things at me. They catch the kisses that I blow. Soon the chariots stop and President gives a boring speech. The chariots move into another room and I can see some of the other tributes give me scowls. "You did great." Mags says.

**I will post the outfits on my instagram she_crept_up_on_me**


End file.
